


Milkovich Extended: Bat-Shit Crazy

by Nicrenkel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Day 5, F/F, Fan Comics, GW2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicrenkel/pseuds/Nicrenkel
Summary: Mickey doesn't have time for Sammi's shit. Nicky is reminded of the past.This chapter is for Day 5 of Gallavich Week 2018- Family.





	Milkovich Extended: Bat-Shit Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> All white dialogue is directly quoted from canon, for both Shameless and Orange is the New Black. Yellow dialogue is my own.

**Author's Note:**

> The series for this chapter can be found at: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953695/chapters/27027459
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
